


Nosy Neighbor - Teen Wolf AUs

by PersonalSpaceStef



Series: Teen Wolf - What if ... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels, Statutory Rape, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: Some live across the street from your house, or next to it. Some live next door to your apartment or just in the same building.If you live in a small town, they don't even have to live in the same street as you.They are everywhere. Mostly they are annoying. They put their noses where they don't belong.The nosy neighbors. But don't hate them. They can even be lifesaving.Or a Teen Wolf What if- someone had seen Kate and Derek and told Mama Hale





	1. Shocking information

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody has them.   
> Some live across the street from your house, or next to it. Some live next door to your apartment or just in the same building.  
> If you live in a small town, they don't even have to live in the same street as you.  
> They are everywhere. Mostly they are annoying. They put their noses where they don't belong.  
> The nosy neighbors.  
> But don't hate them. They can even be lifesaving.  
> This is a thanks to my nosy neighbor, Mrs B, who always has "good tips" for me, even if I don't ask for them.  
> Mrs B, if it weren't for you, the guy who broke in to my place would have stolen this laptop.  
> And exactly like Tony Stark, I don't like it, when people take my stuff. Especially my laptop. I love that thing in an unhealthy way.  
> So be nice to your nosy neighbors. 
> 
> Dedicated to Mrs B, who will never read this and has no idea what a FanFic is.

In the store.

Talia is in her favorite store on Main Street. She usually loves to go shopping for food. Just never in the morning.  
Going shopping here in the evening is more peaceful. Everyone is just like her here after work, mostly shuffling around and not really in the mood for small talk. A tired “have a good night” is the most she usually has to say to someone else. She likes it that way. Sometimes the differences between humans and werewolf’s are just noticeable. Her younger brother Peter would probably call it something less flattering.

But it’s her day off and the day after tomorrow their parents will come for a visit and she still has so much to do. So here she is and it’s not even ten in the morning.

She almost has everything she needs, just the frozen goods are missing, when she hears them.  
Three older ladies gossiping about the new chemistry teacher and his not so charming personality.

Talia stops listening right away. She has heard all of that already from her baby boy. Derek would probably growl if he heard her calling him that. [He sounds adorable when he does that. But her cooing at him doesn’t help, for some reason…]   
She finds the rest of the things she needs and pays.

 

The older woman comes closer while Talia is packing everything into the trunk of the car.  
The alpha werewolf can smell and hear her getting closer. The other woman smells of anxiety and that surprises Talia quite a bit. She wonders what exactly Peter has done now.

“Mrs. Hale?”, the woman – Talia is fairly sure its Mrs. Brown – says next to her.

“Yes. Oh, hello Mrs. Brown.”

“Do you have a minute? There is something very important and quite delicate I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to call you later, when I realized your office was closed today.”

“What has Peter done now?”, she asks, annoyance clear in her voice, even to the human next to her.

But to Talia’s surprise Mrs. Brown smirks shortly and says. “Oh. It’s not about Peter. Ever since Dept. Stilinski made him bring back all my garden gnomes, that boy has been on his best behavior. He comes over once a week to take care of my garden. I treat him to cookies and all the city news [read: gossip] he can take. We have become friends. No it is about Derek.”

Talia’s head jerks up in surprise. “Derek? My son, Derek?”

There is a faint blush on the cheeks of the older woman and Talia realizes that she can smell the anger Mrs. Brown is radiating. 

“Have you met the new swim instructor? A young woman named Kate Archer. ”

“Derek mentioned her, but she wasn’t at the last tournament. So I haven’t met her yet. My husband has though. What is this about?”

Mrs. Brown grimaces and looks around. But no one is watching them or is close enough to overhear.

“Last night when I was walking my dog, Edna… that woman – she had her car parked not far from where I am always walking with Edna.” She takes a deep breath, and Talia is getting more and more worried. 

“She was in that car and kissing the person on the passenger seat. And not just a short kiss, if you know what I mean. And when he got out of the car and walked under a street light, I realized it was Derek.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. My nephew is on the basketball and the swim team with your son. I have seen him quite often and her also. That predator.”  
Predator. That word races through Talia’s head. Mrs. Brown doesn’t mean Derek with it. Even if she would be right.

Mrs. Brown has to fill the shocked silence with information. “She is 24 years old. And – “

“I am going to talk to Derek this afternoon. And probably later to the police.” Talia interrupts the flow of words falling out of the other woman mouth.

It has been so long, but Talia can feel claws wanting to break out of her fingers. She can basically feel to fur coming out. She wants to change, to run, to tear into flesh.

“Don’t worry. I am not going to say anything to anyone, unless the police wants to talk to me later.”

They say their goodbyes and Talia drives away.  
She drives on autopilot and parks in front of the house in the woods. Staring up at the house she can feel a tear running down her face.

There is a voice next to her but she doesn’t hear it. There is a knock on the window next to her. She startles.   
“You just almost crashed into me with your car.”, Peter says accusingly. When he sees her crying, his tone changes instantly.

“Are the kids alright? Did something happen?”

Peter has faults. Many faults. But Talia can ignore them all, because he loves his nieces and his nephew so much. She knows he would do anything for them. Sometimes she just wished, it wouldn’t include stealing a group of garden gnomes, for her twins Cora & Sandra, because they really wanted them.


	2. What to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Mrs. B is going to kill me. I let my niece out of my sight for like five seconds and suddenly two garden gnomes died a tragic death. My niece the gnome assassin.
> 
> Rest in Peace. Berta and Willy (I wish I was kidding about this).

Peter is Talia’s left hand. At least if you asked him. 

Talia would probably say in a few years he would be ready to be the left hand. So they disagreed on that front.

He is the favorite uncle though. Technical the only uncle, but who cares.

He is always allowed to spend time with the kids, to teach them hunting, scenting, fighting, talk about girls with Derek, about boys with Laura and soon again with the twins (or in Sandra’s case probably about girls, he is 80% sure).

He knows Talia and her mate Andrew thrust him completely. At least in that regard. Maybe there is no distinction. Because the pups are the most important part in a pack.

So when Talia, for no apparent reason, aims the family Volvo at him, he knows something is rotten in the State of California.

She hadn’t even been this mad when he had stolen the fucking garden gnomes for Cora.

‘Oh my god. She found out about the wolfsbane-drunken-shenanigans last weekend with Laura.’

Last weekend he had visited Laura at her college and they proceeded to drink massive amounts of alcohol – some laced with a special mix of wolfsbane – and had been so drunk in the night, that they woke up sleeping at the park, with no idea how they had gotten there. Naturally he had not mentioned this part of the adventure to his dear older sister.

Peter turns and looks around. Debating whether running of into the woods and having Talia chase him or facing the wrath of his alpha immediately would be more painful. 

‘Get a grip. Play it cool. Be the innocent one.’, he tells himself firmly. And maybe if he faces Talia bravely now, she won’t tell their mother about it. Peter shudders but steps closer to the car.

“You just almost crashed into me with your car.”, he repeats twice but Talia ignores him.

He knocks on the window and says it again. Talia turns and before he can really register that she is crying, the door opens and he has a weeping older sister in his arms.

 

Hiccupping she asks after the new co-trainer in Derek’s swim team. A woman named Kate Archer.

Peter makes a face and squirms a bit, before he reluctantly admits. “No. I am kind of banned from entering the school grounds at the moment.”

Talia stares open mouthed at him. “Not important right now.”, he soothes her.

She shakes her head, knowing that this information will be scrutinized at a later date, and says “Your Mrs. Brown told me, she saw Derek and Kate snogging in a car.”

“How old-?”   
“Twenty Four.”

Peter knows his face changed. That his claws are digging into the palms of his hands. Rage curses through him in a way that surprises him. He has never been this outraged. And he can honestly say that it had been years since he last lost control of himself like this.

Seeing Peter like this gives Talia the strength to calm down. She rubs Peter’s neck with her left hand and sighs heavily when he calms down a bit. 

“What are we going to do now?”

“Well, we need to talk to Derek. School is going to be out in about 4 hours.”

“No training today?”

“No, and he knows to come home straight away. Because mother…”

The siblings share a look of horror.

“Should we call and tell her not to come? And when I say ‘we’ I mean ‘you’. You’re the alpha.”

Talia chuckles and hugs Peter again. He is trying to get her to smile. ‘Best brother ever. Gnomes notwithstanding.’

“Who is going to talk to Derek?”

“Me and Andrew.”, Talia decides. Peter opens his mouth to disagree, but the Alpha stops him with a short hand sign.

“I know my son pretty well. Considering that he has been happier in the last month I assume he fancies himself in love. He will be mad. He will need someone understanding. You will need to be the nice uncle. You can’t be there for the first talk.”

Peter nods and then he takes out some of the bags from the trunk. Perfectly normal.

 

Hours later, Peter has taken the twins to the playground, Talia’s mate comes home from work.

Even though, as a human, he lacks the ability to smell the worry on his wife, he has known her long enough to realize that something really bad has happened immediately.

Twenty minutes later there only son comes home.

It seems like quite a bit of time. Twenty minutes. Almost half an hour. Over one thousand seconds.

By the end of it, the only thing Andrew wants to do, is hug his son and then his twins, his college girl, his wife and even his – gnome stealing – brother in law.

Talia hears her son getting closer to the house, long before her husband can hear the old Ford driving up the hill. She hears Derek give a deep sigh getting out of the car. She can hear his heart beat and how his jeans rustle while he is moving.

“We’re in the kitchen.”, she says in a normal voice, when Derek finally opens the front door.

He hangs up his jacket and slips out of his sneakers. When he comes into the kitchen his parents can see the grass strains on his shirt and pants.

The teenager probably played with his friends at school. Sometimes the play football and Derek’s brings lots of grass in the profile of his shoes with him.

“Hey.” is all Derek says, before he sticks his head into the fridge. Teenage werewolf metabolism is not to be trifled with.

Eventually even her son notices the tension in the room.

“What’s wrong?”

Talia answers. “Please sit down, sweetheart.” Derek sits next to his parents and becomes increasingly nervous. “We need to talk.”


	3. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. B glared at me for two days. If looks could kill …  
> But then I showed her some gnomes on the internet, we ordered four (I paid for two) and now she totally loves me. I take the time to listen to gossip and get leftover lasagna and other food out of this deal.  
> Love they nosy neighbor.

“Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. Deputy Tara Graeme speaking. How may I help you?”, said the voice on the phone. A soft voice belonging to a woman Talia had seen, but not met personally before.

‘Mum, it’s not like that. We really like each other.’ Derek had said, pleaded with her. ‘Don’t go the police. The school would fire her. She would have to move away.’ 

They had talked to Derek. For over one hour they had basically circled around, always the same arguments.  
The only thing her son hadn’t liked, was the fact that he had to keep this relationship a secret.  
And Derek didn’t like to keep secrets from his pack.

“Yes. My name is Talia Hale. I would like to report a crime.”

 

Half an hour after that call, deputy Stilinski had questioned Derek in the presence of his father in the living room.  
Talia send Peter a short message to keep him in the loop, while he went to the movies with his younger nieces. 

Deputy Stilinski hauled in Kate Archer for questioning after his return from the Hale place.  
Talia and Peter were standing outside the station in an alley in the darkness (Peter and one stone had taken care of the street light). They were eavesdropping.

“Did you hear that?”, Talia asked suddenly.  
Peter looked at his sister in confusion. “She said her name.”

“Did you hear her heartbeat change?”

“Oh, Alpha mine. My hearing is not that good – wait you mean her name is not Kate Archer?” 

“Maybe. Are you still in contact with that sociopathic shaman private investigator?”

“The one you forbid me from staying in contact with?”

Talia nodded absently, still listening to the conversation inside.

“What answer won’t get me into trouble?” 

Talia rolled her eyes at that. “Get in contact with him and ask him to find out everything he can about her and go home, Peter.”

Peter sprinted off, made a phone call and went home. He made a small detour by Kate’s place, which was still much too busy. He decided to return later.

 

But before his alarm could wake him at two o’clock in the morning, his phone starts making noise shortly after one.  
‘Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door, I don’t care -’  
Peter answers before he has to listen to anymore of the stupid song. Clearly Cora played with his phone again.

“Did I wake you, blue eyes?”, the man on the phone purrs.

“You calling back so fast worries me.”, Peter comments jokingly.

“It should. I’m going to send you an email in a minute for the police. But you were right, it is a fake identity.”

“A bad one, considering you realized it so fast.”

“No, it’s a really good one. But an informant of mine recognized her as Kate Argent. She-”

“Repeat that name!”, Peter orders.

“Kate Argent. Daughter of Gerald Argent. Hunter family extraordinaire.”

“Send me everything you found.”, the werewolf says and starts getting dressed.

“Be careful, little wolf, that one is really dangerous.” He hangs up.

Peter’s phone makes a beeping sound, indicating the arrival of a message.  
He takes a short look and decides Talia needs to see this immediately. 

He doesn’t knock on the bedroom door, so the kids stay asleep. He sincerely hopes his sister and brother-in-law are sleeping dressed.

“Peter?! What are -”  
“Kate Argent.”  
“Honey what’s going- Peter what are you-”  
“Kate Archer is Kate Argent.”

Peter says and sits on the bed next to his sister, giving her the phone.

She wears a baby blue ‘Team Hale’ t-shirt.  
Last year, probably after watching the Twilight nightmare with her grandchildren, their mother had one made for everyone.  
To Peter’s and Derek’s regret she also insisted on having a family picture taken, while wearing the shirts.

“Go to the police station and give this to the Sheriff. They’re keeping her overnight to clear everything with the school. Her lawyer is flying in from the East Coast. He’ll be there by morning.”

“Can I just kill -”

“NO!”, she emphasizes this with red glowing eyes and continues a bit more softly. “One killed hunter means other hunter following. But one arrested hunter means ‘stay away’, the police is investigating every suspicious gun carrying lunatic.”

 

“Oh, hold on to your garden gnomes, guys. Peter Hale is here.”, the deputy at the entrance said joking.

Peter grimaced and rolled his eyes. “That was one time.”

“Peter, let’s be realistic. You committed a fair amount of crime in this town. But we only caught you for the gnome stealing. We have to milk that, until we can prove something else.”

“I need to talk to the Sheriff. He here?”

“No, but Stilinski is still here.”

“Great, I have a present for him.”

 

‘So slimy .’, deputy Stilinski thought. The lawyer had arrived around ten, talked to the arrested woman and then proceeded to make everyone feel like small town hicks.  
Noah Stilinski led the man in the thousand dollar suit and the Fake Kate into the bigger interrogation room of the station.  
The Sheriff and the detective from Oregon, where already sitting at the table.

After a short round of introductions the lawyer jumped right in.

“Sheriff Gardner, the accusations about statutory rape are feeble at most. Is the family sure they want to do that?”

“They probably will withdraw their complaint.”

“Great, then we can go.” The man stood up and closed the buttons on his jacket.

“You can, your client can’t.”

“After your arrest, Ms Archer, we wanted to check if this was your first rodeo. Nothing came up. But then a private investigator informed us, that your name is not Kate Archer. But Kate Argent.”

In the dramatic pause the Sheriff made, Kate seemed to lose all the color in her face. ‘White as a sheet.’

“And the boy of one of my deputies claimed that he saw a gun safe in your car trunk. So it was not hard to wake a judge for a search warrant. We found a lot of guns.”

“I have a permit.”

“But all the guns are registered to Kate Argent, not Kate Archer. And since you drove to school in your car, you brought guns to a high school. You worked there under a fake identity and started a relationship with a student. That’s not looking good for you. But that’s not all. Detective would you be so kind.”

“Almost half a year ago someone, who looks very much like your client, killed two people in the woods. That’s a print from the entrance camera.”  
The picture he puts on the table between them, shows either Kate or her twin sister.  
“We found some bullet shells with fingerprints on them. They belong to your client. Kate Argent, or whatever your name is, your under arrest for the murder of Taylor and Lily Lautner.”

“And I’m curious where else your fingerprints will match.”

 

Kate tries to save herself. She throws some of her father’s goons and the man itself under the bus. Apparently it’s a crime to cut someone in half. Huh.

So even bullets were found in the body of the victims, cause of death was the sword.

There are no murders charges against her from Oregon. Only assault.

Five days later the FBI finds evidence that she is connected to 5 other murders.

No deal will get her out of there. She goes to prison for life.

 

Hunters stay away from this corner of the world for a very long time. 

* The Happy End *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I couldn't help myself with the killed pair from Oregon...) ;)
> 
> Hope you had fun. Please comment.


End file.
